Ride of His Life
by RinsHaruka
Summary: Nagisa needs a ride home, little does he expect it to lead to more than he ever expected. Sexual content and Dom/Sub elements.


I do not own Free! If i did...this would be animated not written and posted online.

This work was edited from an rp with Kankri-is-Triggered.

* * *

Rin pulls his matte-black Ducati into the parking space outside and kills the motor. He nods at the other bikers who are in a heated discussion before swinging his leg up and over the bike, dismounting from it. He pockets the key and turns to head into the mechanic shop a buddy of his owns across the street from the bar. He slicks back his hair and his boots thunk against the pavement as he makes his way over there. Once inside he beelines for the office before having a short conversation about the part he ordered. The mechanic hands it to him in a brown bag and then asks, "Hey, this blonde kid just dropped off his car. Give him a ride home, will ya?" Rin looks at the blonde, he had a car and was here on his own. Probably not jailbait despite his looks. "Yeah, sure. C'mon kid. I'm Rin. You are?"

The blonde boy gives the biker a huge smile and extends his hand, completely serious. "Name's Nagisa, Mr. Rin! Thanks so much for helping me out! You're being sooooo nice!" He sounds like a little kid with the way he speaks and giggles, even though he's far from that. "House isn't far, don't worry." He quips, seeing some nervousness on Rin's face.

"Yeah, whatever. Just don't fall off my bike." Rin makes a waving motion with his hand as he leads him across the street to his bike, Nagisa practically skipping in his wake. He pulls out the spare helmet and plops it over the blonde's head before putting his own on. "I wouldn't wanna see your pretty face hurt. Where the fuck is your place anyway?"

"Three miles down the road, turn on Creek Street. House is then right up on the right!" He sits pulls on the straps to snug his head in the helmet. "Where should I sit, Mr. Rin?"

Rin rolls his eyes at the kid and mounts the bike. "Drop the mister and just hop on the back, kid. You're gonna have'ta hold onto me." He puts his key back into the ignition and starts up the bike.

"No problem!" he calls back, now over the distinctive roar of the street rocket. Nagisa hops onto the back and immediately clutches around Rin's waist._ Woah- this guy is freakin' buff. I can feel his muscles just like this!_ Nagisa didn't say anything in reaction though, he just kept holding on to his new companion.

The drive back is quick, just over five minutes. Rin, never one to hold back during any opportunity to show off, speeds down the roads. Nothing overly dangerous but enough to show that he has some damn good control over his bike. He pulls into the driveway Nagisa points out and stops the bike and puts down the kickstand. He pulls off the helmet and wipes off a little bit of the sweat that accumulated on his forehead. The bike and leather were hot and the fact he had yet to invest in a helmet with vents in it didn't help matters. "Here you are. Nice place. You live alone?"

Nagisa jumped off the bike and onto the hard concrete driveway, nodding. "Mhmm!" He replies, taking off the helmet and handing it to Rin. "During the summer it's all just me!" He smiles up at Rin, who stands almost a foot taller than him and was just generally a larger person. "Why do you ask?" he says with hands behind his back.

"I s'ppose I'm curious. People like you don't wander onto our territory. You're a strange one." He takes the helmet from Nagisa and puts it away. He places his on the seat of the bike and straightens out his jacket. He looks Nagisa up and down, assessing and admiring all at once.

Nagisa looks away, playfully staring at his toe as he shook it side-to-side. "Strange one? You hardly know anything about me, Rin... would you... be interested in maybe... hanging out?" He looks up, a smirk tugging at his lips and his eyes locked on Rin's. "I can tell we'll be close friends already."

Rin snorts and says, "You're not even wearing leather." As if that explained everything. "And sure, why the fuck not?"

He reaches out and grabs Rin's hand, pulling him towards the house. "Well then, come on in! I'm sure you LOVEEEEE the place! Hehe."

Rin holds his ground for a moment and doesn't move. He pulls his hand away from the blonde and stuffs both his hands into his pockets before tromping up to the front door. He waits for the blonde to open the door, staring out at the road.

Nagisa giggles as he opens the door, letting his newfound friend in. "You're so silly!" He closes the door and immediately points everything out. The table, pictures of everyone, including himself, and his room, connected to the main hallway on the left. "Mind if I change real quick?"

Rin's eyes scan the house and he takes note of the layout, it's defenses and exits. He leans against a wall that lets him have a decently clear view of everything. It's not really an obvious thing unless someone was looking for it. It was a reaction to a shitty upbringing in a rough neighborhood that any slum kid would learn. "Sure whatever."

Nagisa doesn't even close the door, very visible to Rin as he changes. He pulls off his t-shirt; while he's a skinny kid, he's still toned, from years as a gymnast in high school. He then pulls off his jeans as he goes to the drawer to pull a pair of shorts he likes.

Rin watches Nagisa change, enjoying the view, and doesn't make an attempt to move closer just yet, leaving him turns away from him to get the shorts out and he walks over and leans against the doorframe, admiring his ass. Nagisa pulls on his shorts before turning to Rin, standing there. He blushes a little, but smiles nonetheless, still shirtless. "Is my friend comfortable?"

"Mmm... yeah." Rin mutters before shirking off his leather jacket and slinging it over his left shoulder. "Are you?"

He crosses his arms, accentuating the only muscle he really had, in his arms. "Haha, yep! I'll just pull a shirt on and then I'll make you some tea or something. There's some soda in the fridge too. Hehe."

"Forget the fucking shirt." Rin all but growls. He takes a few quick strides and stands in front of Nagisa looking down at him. "You don't need it. Don't worry about drinks... I'm in the mood for entirely something else." His voice is colored with undertones of lust as those words slide from his mouth.

Nagisa looks up, trying to keep his happy and calm exterior, even in the face of (what could be easily described as) a very scary and big man. "Oh, well, I was thinking something similar..." he says, hand immediately flying to Rin's shirt, wanting to trace lines on his stomach.

"I could tell." He grabs Nagisa's wrist and pulls the shorter boy's arm up and over his shoulder. His hands grab the cute ass he was admiring earlier and lifts him off the ground and into a rough kiss. Nagisa is light enough that carrying him to the bed poses absolutely no difficulty to Rin.

Nagisa tries, he really does, to shove his tongue in and show what he had, but it proves incredibly hard. This guy was just too strong, and he couldn't help but make a yelp when his ass was grabbed. He sank into the kiss though, absolutely accepting of Rin. He loved the lust he saw in his eyes earlier, and he wanted, no, needed to challenge it.

Rin drops Nagisa on the edge of the bed and spreads his knees apart and leans against the bed between them, smirking down at the blonde. He grabs Nagisa by the chin and licks the other's lips. His free hand pinches one of Nagisa's nipples. "Sensitive?"

He squirms, head tilting back. "F-f-fuck-R-rin!" He reaches up, intent on pulling on Rin's hair, or something really. Nagisa ends up grabbing a defined shoulder with his questing hand. Meanwhile Rin's hand leaves Nagisa's chin and grabs blonde hair and pulls his head back up. The blonde makes a soft grunt from his head being forced back so roughly.

He doesn't give up teasing the nipple trapped between deft fingers. He bites the boy's lower lip chuckling. "Something you want, Nagisa?"

He moans, muscles everywhere clenching at the attack of arousal. His hand does nothing on Rin's shoulder as he tries to taunt Rin, "I w-won't b-break s-so easily-hnnng-"

"Cocky little shit, aren't you? Hmph. I like it." His lips graze over Nagisa's as he speaks, the vibration of his voice flowing into the shorter of the two. He roughly pushes Nagisa onto his back and yanks off his shorts and underwear before removing his own clothes with just as much haste. He grabs Nagisa's half-hard cock firmly. He takes a sharp gasp, then moans softly when Rin grabs his cock. "You gonna tell me what you like or you gonna make me use some trial and error?"

All of Rin's harsh words go straight to Nagisa's cock because _finally, someone willing to deal with my shit and refusing to take it._ So tight- fucking god it was perfect. Nagisa tries to keep himself together when answering Rin, though tht doesn't work to well with moans and gasps puncturing his speech. "Ho-mmm-how about y-you c-come over here and l-let me f-feel you first-"

"You wanna feel me? Go grab the lube unless you want me to go in dry." He growls out before placing a slap on the side of Nagisa's thigh and he lets out a yelp. He lets Nagisa's cock go and looks down at the sprawled blonde beneath him with one eyebrow quirked up. "Well?"

Everything was brought to the next level with this guy because of his strength and size. Nagisa bits his lower lip, already bruised from Rin's bite, as he holds back a whine from his cock being released. "S-same d-drawer as-s-shorts," he mutters out, "b-but I-I-I-I've taken bi-bigger m-men before," he lies, still trying to sound tough.

"I thought I told you to go get it. Quit lying to my face and do what you're told." He grabs Nagisa's arms and yanks him up up and out of the bed and to his feet. He points the boy toward his drawer before climbing into the bed and sitting down, slouched slightly against the headboard. He keeps an eye on the blonde while he does so. Nagisa nearly pouts as he retrieves the lube, but the look in Rin's eyes is threatening enough to keep him in line. He pulls the lube out of the drawer and turns back to Rin, smiling holding out the lube to the biker, "Awww, you're too kind Rin! Hehehe."

"Jus' get your ass back up here." He commands the blonde boy. His hand runs through his hair and pushes it out of his face while he stares down Nagisa. He climbs up onto the bed while just looking at the beauty before him. Large, thick muscles, just absolute power in every part of this person. It was exciting, but also incredibly intimidating, though Nagisa did his best not to show it. "Of course," he said in a whisper, tiptoeing his fingers in an attempt to touch Rin's cock.

Rin pulls the blonde on top of him, setting him up straddling him. He pops open the lube and slicks his fingers. He shoves the bottle back into Nagisa's hand roughly. "I'll let you play a bit, just make yourself useful and lube me up, pet." He nips at the side of Nagisa's neck and his slick fingers tease the other's entrance.

His breath hitches at the nip, and he almost falls on top of Rin after he's fingered. He regains his composure and opens the bottle gain, getting a good amount of lube out before closing it, and tossing it to the floor. He then looks at the cock before him, and takes care to begin lubing it up quickly, making sure it's coated evenly (Nagisa is just using that as an excuse to touch Rin's cock for as long as he can.) He then leans down and begins licking and biting at Rin's sculpted abs, all the while beginning to stroke the other's cock.

"Good pet." Rin breathes warmly into Nagisa's ear before nibbling on it. Arousal is obvious in his tone of voice but the control clearly hasn't gone anywhere. He stretches Nagisa quicker than he should, it's a little painful but he teases his new pet's nipples throughout with his free hand, at least attempting to ease the pain with pleasure to some degree. He wriggles his three fingers inside Nagisa's ass and then curls all three forward to_ that spot_ and massages it lightly. "How bad do you want me, pet?"

Nagisa works hard to stay up, but when Rin curls his fingers, the blonde moans and falls on top of Rin. "F-f-fuck v-very-v-very badly-please-nnng-please-" He doesn't even care that he's given up his show of defiance, it was pointless in face of this opponent tonight. Right now he just needed Rin to control him and show him his power. He would do anything to get that.

He picks Nagisa up and lines his cock up with the smaller male's entrance before sliding himself in and lowering the boy down slowly. Nagisa moans loudly as Rin enters him, breathing hot air against the larger man's skin as he grips his shoulders tightly. Once he slides all the way in he wraps Nagisa's arms around his neck and strokes his cheek while biting his neck roughly, leaving red spots that will soon become bruises. He starts at the back of his neck placing each bite next to the last and at last he works all the way around, collaring him with bruises. His hands grab Nagisa's hips and he rolls his hips while growling into his ear, "Mine."

"Y-yours... y-yours..." he muttered back, broken only by pleasured moans. Rin rolls them both over pinning Nagisa underneath himself. His hips rock and his abs rub against the blonde's cock creating delicious friction. He can still feel Nagisa's arms wrapped around him as his pace picks up and his head nuzzles into the crook between neck and shoulder.

"Such a good pet. Such a tight little pet." Rin whispers into the gymnast's ear. His head is tilted back even as his arms pull tighter and tighter around Rin's neck. He lets out a moan and cry with each and every thrust, the sound of skin against skin echoing throughout the room along with the pair's hard breathing. Nagisa feels so overwhelmed, so small and weak compared to his new- well, master now.

He kisses Nagisa roughly and grabs his pet's cock in his hand and starts pumping it in time with his thrusts. Nagisa feels so good. Warm and tight around his cock, and if he starts clenching in orgasm soon he knows he'll be cumming too. "Are you getting close? You gonna shoot your load for me and make a pretty mess of yourself just for me?"

He cries out, "YES MASTER!" It's suddenly quite clear he's only a thrust or so away before- he tightens up even more, screaming out as he releases.

Hearing his new pet call him master combined with the sheer tightness of Nagisa's ass clenching around his cock beautifully, Rin orgasms. He cums harder than he expected with a scream. His hands clench around Nagisa's hips before loosening up as each ripple of pleasure flows over him. He pulls out slowly while looking down at Nagisa. He pants and takes in the bruises on Nagisa's neck. He strokes Nagisa's cheek. "Beautiful pet. So good."

Nagisa leans into Rin's hand, nuzzling him as best he can even after he's so sensitive and exhausted from everything. "T-thank you... mmmm..." He smiles, eyes opening again as he looks at Rin. "G-glad I had you over.."

"Me too."


End file.
